1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a composition for cleaning hard surfaces, such as those of glass, counter tops, appliances, metals and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available hard surface cleaners are water-based blends of surfactants and non-aqueous solvents in which the loading of surfactant must be high enough to wet greasy surfaces and the loading of solvent must also be high enough to retain the soils on the surface in suspension until these soils are wiped off in the cleaning process. These commercially available hard surface cleaner compositions typically contain more than 1% surfactant and more than 2% non-aqueous solvent(s), where a compromise is generally reached between providing sufficient amounts of surfactant to be an effective cleaner and having a low enough amount of surfactant so as to not leave an undesirable residual film on the surface. The amount of solvent is generally also a compromise. Whereas less polar solvents wet surfaces better but require high loading to retain soils, more polar solvents have decreased effectiveness as wetting agents but require less loading to retain soils.